


Thea's Grace

by parakeetlee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parakeetlee/pseuds/parakeetlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This saving grace was hers to give, not to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thea's Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the darkest thing I've ever written. And seeing as this is Arrow... probably going to be canon this week or next.

I’m sorry, Olliver. I know this will hurt you and for that I’m sorry. It seems sometimes that our family can’t help but hurt each other no matter what we do. This was not your fault. I know you’re going to blame yourself, so fine. But I don’t. My path was set the moment I agreed to go with Malcolm. If anyone is responsible here, it’s him. But I ask you, let this go. Do not kill him for me. I’m doing this so the killing will end, not to keep it going. I believe his life is punishment enough now. I don’t believe he planned this, but his actions made it possible. And so I ask you both, be done with this. My final request is to leave each other alone. I ask as daughter to the Demon, make Starling City and everyone we know, including Nyssa, off limits, Merlyn, both for you and the League. The Green Arrow and his city go unscathed. Let the deaths end… with mine.

***

Thea shut her eyes as a strange calm swept over her. At first the thought was terrifying and she shied from it, but now… it seemed like fate. Some part of her brain had latched onto her father’s words like a lifeline, but this saving grace was hers to give, not to receive. Her father’s training was enough to dispatch the two guards standing at the door and she grimaced at the echo of the bloodlust. They’d been here a week and already it started to arise. She examined the swords and picked the sharpest one. She opened the door, aware that Laurel was discussing treatments with her fath.. with Merlyn. Sara stood in her chains, growling softly, still as feral as the day they put her in the Pit. It wasn’t Nyssa’s intention, but it suited Thea that this time at least, there were no second chances. She gripped the sword with her sweaty hands and approached as evenly as she could. She knew she should fear this pain, but… she’d already felt it and perhaps it was right that Sara be the one to inflict it this time. She wondered for a second if Malcolm had planned this, but seeing as his plans involved her becoming a serial killer, she doubted it. For Ra’as Al Ghul was dead, yes, but Thea was the one to kill Sara. And if her life could bring her back, then it was worth it. Whatever else, Thea was done with killing.

“I don’t know if the part of you that’s Sara can hear or understand, but I want you to know I’m sorry. I hope you’ll forgive me for this. I know better than any what it’s like to wake up as an instrument of someone’s death. This is my fault. And this is my choice.” Thea knelt just within Sara’s range. The feral woman looked at her warily, trying to decipher her actions. Then Thea handed the blade to her. The blood lust-driven Sara looked down at the blade, up at Thea, and then lunged forward, burying the blade in Thea’s chest. Thea gasped at the familiar pain and fell backwards off the blade. The sudden taste of blood told her a lung had been hit. She knew the instant the wound became fatal. She thought blearily even Laurel’s tech-enhanced Canary Call paled next the horrified scream Sara made. A clatter came as the woman threw the sword away in fear. Thea summoned what strength she had and spat blood out so she could speak. “It’s for the best, Sara. I won’t be the killer my father wants me to be. And my death has brought your sanity back. I only hope you’ll forgive me someday.”

“I’m so sorry, Thea!” Sara was sobbing out apologies, trying in vain to reach the girl. The door burst open as her earlier scream had alerted the League. The first guards were followed by Merlyn and her sister. She sobbed harder.  
“Thea, NO!” Merlyn darted to his daughter’s side. Thea smiled faintly.

“I told you, I will not kill to ease my blood lust. But I will die to end hers.” Thea’s breath stuttered, and she coughed violently. There was a sharp burst of pain as the wound jerked in the movement and darkness tunneled her vision. She reached for her earlier calm, and gave a final sigh. Thea Queen, daughter of Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn, daughter of the Demon. was dead.

***

I know the Canary has been an assassin for years, Sara, but I hope this gives you a chance, a chance to spread your wings free of the league and discover your true colors. Laurel’s chosen the Black Canary, but maybe you’ll find a color to call your own. I vote White. And Olliver, don’t let the Red Arrow die with me. Instead find someone you can trust to wear my suit. And fine, call them Speedy, since you seem to like that name so much. Save our city, big brother. And know that while you may have stumbled along the way, you never failed me. Don’t forget I love you. I’m sorry, Olliver.


End file.
